


Howling Sorrows

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Collars, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Whispers and murmurs of voices circled Severus, vultures looking to pick him clean of any gossip or news. It was well known he was attacked, he wasinfected. It was common knowledge he now wore a collar; thick leather with a silver buckle. A number burnt into the leather, his identity nothing more than a statistic.Severus Snapes fate was sealed by Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Fate

Every bone in Severus' bone ached. His limbs sung a song of pain. Dealing with the choatoc cocktail of the last echoes of puberty and the sudden, sharp bite of lycanthropy was ruining his body.

Severus stood on the train stations platform. Alone. Dark eyes watched the large steam beast rolled onto the tracks, howling its horn. He watched the windows, a glimpse of his own reflection in the long, thin glass. He looked like death.

Long dark hair hung on either side of his face,curtains to hide his pale sunken face. Large scar ran across his face, red and saw as it still had awhile to heal. The moon was not kind to Severus, his wolf even meaner.

Whispers and murmurs of voices circled Severus, vultures looking to pick him clean of any gossip or news. It was well known he was attacked, he was _infected_. It was common knowledge he now wore a collar; thick leather with a silver buckle. A number burnt into the leather, his identity nothing more than a statistic.

Severus Snapes fate was sealed by Remus Lupin.

\----

"Severus--"

The human voice - fragile, oozing sympathy, _pity_ \- pierced through the thick air of his empty carriage.

Severus dared to look up, his void eyes quick to latch onto those green ones. Oh Merlin, he'd missed them.

Pity was quick to change to fear, anger, disgust. He hadn't missed that.

Lily moved into the carriage, her soft palm caressing his chin. "I'm... _Sorry_ ," Her words were shakey, dry with raw emotion.

Severus pulled back, a gentle hand pushing hers away. " _Don't_. Don't, Lily." He whispered back,his gaze diverting from her eyes to glance at the door before finally dropping, boring into the hands in his lap, fiddling along with the fraying edge of his jumper.

Snape didn't move as he heard the carriage door shut, the room once again a small isolated carriage of regret. The metallic taste of loneliness hot on the werewolfs tongue.


	2. Chocolate

A beast, a shadow, a creature loomed over Severus with a gaping mouth. Yellow canines sharp, glistening in the moonlight. Saliva dribbled eagerly from the tips, a small slither dripping onto Severus' cheek.

Its breath was hot. _Hot._ Overbearing, suffocating, _violating_. It ran down his body, making his very skin was to peel off and run away but Severus cant move. _He can't move._

Clawed hands held his wrists, pinning him to the wall. Above his head, arms too weak to move. They dig into his skin. Blood slides down his pale wrists, staining his torn shirt.

The eyes. They're not amber. They're not a ominous glowing orange, they're not wolfish. They're hard, cold, withdrawn. A dark green, a muddy colour, a _familiar_ colour. He knew those eyes better than that of a wolves; of the wolves.

It speaks! A bark, almost. Inhumane but English its words are as they crawl into Severus' ear.

_"You can't tell anyone, son."_

\-----

The bedsheets encased Severus like a straight jacket, twisted and strangling his limbs. They're discarded, thrown to the floor.

A burning chill engulfs his body. Sweat drips from his forehead, a few strands of black hair clung to Severus' clammy face. It felt real, so real.

His long fingers are hesitant, travelling along his tight sskinuny he found the mangled fleshy scar along his thigh; _the bite mark._ It's still there.

"A nightmare, a nightmare," He whispers over and over, desperately hoping it to be so. It was, of course, but nightmares don't ususally come without their source material.

The stone floor of the castle is chilling to Snapes bare feet, a condensation forming from the conclusion of his body heat and winters bite. Quickly, he moved through the halls. The tapping of his feet echoing out but for no ears to catch.

Like a shadow, he moved through the darkness, undetected by all. Fingertips pressed into the wall, feeling the bumps and scrapes of old worn down brick.A few moments of travelling, he had arrived at the elves kitchen.

\----

The chocolate was stashed away but his nose - senses tripled by the rush of canine hormones that had his engulfed his body completely three months prior - could find it with ease.

A small wooden box with a brace clip was placed carefully in a large clay pot. Severus lifted it out with his wand, the armour of its cocoa contents hit him like a brick. Severus caught the dribble of drool that snuck from the corner of his mouth.

Snape opened the box with his delicate hands. Daringly, he took a single square of the rich chocolate. It melted on hair tongue, a small moan if relief escaping his lips.

He heard their footsteps before he saw the figure.

The painting opened for the whisper of a voice. Amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as they stepped into the kitchen, faint candle light falling upon their face.

Remus blinked.

His eyes caught onto Severus. They stood in silence, neither moving a muscle nor twitching a hair. The silence between them was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Severus preferred if the knife would grace itself into the flesh of Lupin.

Finally, the foolish lion spoke. His voice was shakey, words breaking from either puberty, guilt, or a mix of all three.

"I never wanted this."

**Author's Note:**

> Something fine and grungy to do  
> I wanted to do a kinda mini fic, almost?
> 
> this will have plots and stuff but the sections and chapters aren't going to be overly long.
> 
> please comment what you think!!


End file.
